


A Situation Presents Itself

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Series: Giveaway Fics [8]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: You've never presented...until you meet Alpha!Nigel that is. Reader insert.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Reader, Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/You
Series: Giveaway Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/713304
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	A Situation Presents Itself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennedbymazoji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedbymazoji/gifts).



> My first ever time writing Nigel x reader AND my first ever time writing A/B/O so PLEASE be kind.
> 
> Written for my 500 Twitter follower giveaway.

The bar is jammed and you manage to squeeze in next to an older guy to wait. It’s entirely too hot in here. It’s your birthday in...fifty minutes...but you’re not feeling a hundred percent in the party spirit. Another year further into adulthood and still nothing. You’re a little tipsy and a lot over it. You turn to check your friends are still where you left them on the dance floor. The older man catches your eye instead. 

He leans close so you can hear him, “Well hello, gorgeous.” His demeanor is a little intimidating but his deep, heavily accented voice is pretty hot too. You give him a small smile and he shifts to face you, leaning on the bar. The scent of him hits you and you feel dizzy. It’s warm, masculine and utterly delicious. Undeniably alpha but...you never usually care this much. Jesus, it’s so good that you try to take a big sniff of him. OK it’s really too hot in here now. 

His brow quirks and he just continues to watch you, eyes totally black in this light. “You ok?” You nod but you’re not convincing yourself. The lights are too bright. 

“I just need some water.” He immediately makes some gesture and the bartender hands you a cold bottle. You look quizzically up at him. He’s undeniably handsome. You take a big gulp of water and it doesn’t make you feel even the slightest bit better.

“Thanks, you own the place or something?” 

“Yep.” He sips his beer with a smirk and you’re glad it’s too dark for him to fully notice the heat in your cheeks. You start to feel like might throw up and that must have shown on your face. 

“Come on, sweetheart, you need some air.” He’s tugging on your arm and you feel so off that you go with him. He leads you into a - thankfully much cooler - room lit by a tall, red lamp. 

“Sit down.” He says gruffly and moves around what is presumably his desk. There are dachshunds on his shirt. Maybe you’re hallucinating. He lights a cigarette and sits across from you. He offers you one too but you shake your head no. He takes a drag and blows the smoke sideways as you try and compose yourself. .

The whole office has the same gorgeous scent as him and your heart rate seems to be getting faster not slower. You must be getting sick. Great. You shift uncomfortably in your seat and suddenly realise you’re wet between your legs. Really wet. You worry your lip with your teeth.

“What’s wrong, gorgeous? Not expecting heat?” You panic, eyes wide as they snap up to his. The look on his face sends a shiver through you despite the fever that isn’t subsiding.

“I’m not...I…” You’re struggling for words. “I’ve never presented.” You swallow hard. He smashes his cigarette out in an ashtray and gets up.

“What are you, fucking fourteen?” You can’t tell if he’s mad..  
“No! I’m an adult I’ve just...never presented.” You talk to the empty space where he was formerly sitting, willing your stomach to settle.

He hasn’t actually gone far and speaks from just behind you. It’s mildly unsettling. “You have now, sweetheart.” He says lowly and places a large, warm hand on your shoulder. His grip is gentle but very deliberate. You look around at him lost for words and he moves his hand to grasp the side of your neck, roughly pushing his fingers into your hair. You give a small gasp and start crossing your legs. He gestures towards them. “No.” 

You’re so taken aback you obediently put your foot back on the floor, gazing up at him. He runs the tip of his tongue across his lower lip and you can’t help but be reminded of predator and prey. You couldn’t run if you wanted to. Your breathing is fast and shallow and the wetness is now accompanied by an aching need. This cannot really be happening. 

“Stand up.” You comply, still concerned you might be on the verge of fainting, but he isn’t letting go of your hair. He studies your helpless face for only seconds, before he’s unbuttoning your jeans with his other hand and sliding his hand down the front of them. He growls approvingly at the mess of slick and his fingers make you whimper before you can even consider stopping yourself. 

There is a tiny, quiet part of your brain that knows under any other circumstances this would definitely not be ok. Ravaged by what you have deduced is your first heat, you don’t care about anything but your desire. You are rapidly losing the ability to think of anything but how aroused you are. Like if you don’t come soon you might die.

The man knows it and he’s not wasting any time. He rubs you through your underwear and you automatically push into his touch. Your heart is pounding in your ears and you’re drowning in that intoxicating alpha scent. You moan impatiently, doing the only thing you can to get more sensation and spreading your legs wider. 

“Please...” you whine.

“A little fucking omega whore.” He murmurs, and you can feel him getting hard against your hip. He presses his fingers more firmly as he rubs over your hole, soaking the slick completely through the fabric, and you whine again. It shouldn’t be possible to be this turned on. Just as you’re getting close to tears, he stops and shoves your jeans and underwear down.

He maneuvers you skillfully over his desk. His other hand comes up to hold you down, pressed into the wood but you don’t dare move anyway. You’re only aware of the muffled thump of the music in the main room and your own ragged breathing, until you hear the unmistakable sound of his zip.

Your whole body is shaking with need and suddenly he’s ramming himself inside you, but you’re so slick it‘s now running down your thigh and you wail with pure pleasure as he roughly fills you. You can feel his jeans on the back of your legs. Goddamn, it’s good.

He doesn’t pause but starts to thrust immediately, stretching you with his thick cock over and over at a brutal pace. Reality is melting away and he’s unrelenting. You’re moaning and crying out as he takes you fast and hard, the desk is actually hurting your hip bones but you couldn’t care less. His big hands hold your waist bruisingly tight as he pounds deep into your sensitive flesh. The pressure is building inside you quickly. “Fuck…” You gasp. “I’m gonna come.” 

“Yes...come.” He growls, “Come for Daddy.” His filthy words shatter you and you come hard and wet around his cock. Your orgasm is so intense you barely even notice him reaching his own until you’re floating back to earth and he’s slowing to a stop, fingers digging into your body. 

He pulls out and lets you go. You hear him already zipping his jeans before you can even muster the strength to stand. Pulling your underwear and jeans back up with trembling hands you look up to see him light another cigarette. He’s watching you and reaches out to grab your hands and stop you. 

“You might as well just take them off, darling.” He chuckles gruffly, cigarette held between his lips. Your hands go limp and he does it for you. “I know this is your first heat but come on now, sweetheart. You’ll need my cock again in about ten fucking minutes.” 

You flush, embarrassed, but nod dreamily. Now he’s mentioned it, you really don’t feel that satisfied and you’re still too damn warm. He tips your chin up to look at him and you note his eyes are actually amber. He takes a drag and exhales over your shoulder before smiling that dangerous smile again.

“So what’s your name?”


End file.
